the fight for Remnant
by Fanfic Bros
Summary: Atlas was destroyed by the United Federation but can teams RWBY,JRES and GASL stop them before its too late
1. Chapter 1

Atlas is no more,it's gone but,why how who, all we know is there was an explosion but why atlas there was no way we could've stop this thats why we got a team to help us the United Nation Navy Assassins, the General asked me

"Where's the United Federation?!" i didnt know what thats was or who i told him we only heard a loud explosion miles away

"The United Federation sent a nuke to your planet and thats why we are here" said Nicole

"Where's your millatary?" asked General Charles

"Dead,but we have a fighting school of huntsmen and huntresses in training but there are three teams that fight like they are not in training"

"What are their names?" asked Nicole

"Teams RWBY,JRES and GASL i can take you to them if you like"

"Sure" we walk to the water that leads to Vale

"Vale is just across this water"

"We got a boat" they get a boat out of their bags and then we head to Vale,we reach Vale and there is beacon in plain sight

"Thats the school" i said, we drive up to the school and hit land then we walk up to beacon and i see Ozpin

"Ironwood where have you been?"

"I was looking at Atlas Ozpin and why do you need to know where i've been thats none of your buiness"

"True and who are these guys?"

"Ozpin these are the UNNA"

"I've heard of you guys nice to meet you" Ozpin said puting his arm out,General Charles shakes his hand

"I'm General Charles we would like to meet teams RWBY,JRES and GASL"

"Right this way" he leads them to the main hall and calls team RWBY,JRES and GASL to the main hall they came in almost 1 minute

"Yes Sir" said Ruby

"Guys i would like you to meet the UNNA"

"Nice to meet you Ruby i'm Nicole the lynx"

"We have no time to waste get your weapons and fast" said General Charles

"We already brought our weapons sir" said Jodi

"Good come with us we have a heli"

"OK" they walk out to the heli and fly off

"So whats this about?" asks Ruby

"The United Federation has attacked Atlas" said Nicole

"And we need your help" said General Charles

"Wheres the other part of your team"asked Weiss

"They are searching the planet for United Federation solders"

"OK where do we start?" said Grey

"I want you guys to investagate Atlas see if theres solders there" said General Charles

"You want us to go to a place that may or may not kill us" said Blake

"Blake is it,we need to find out why the Federation attacked this planet" team JRES was just sitting there not talking

"We're in it" said Jodi

"WHAT!? Jodi you crazy we cant even fight a deathstalker by ourselfs what makes you think we can take on solders" said Ember

"We can do this trust me" said Jodi

"*sigh* fine" said Ember

"Good lets do this" said Jodi


	2. Chapter 2

They arive at the site at Atlas it was destoryed now remain of it, it was gone all of it, the Atlas they all once knew gone in a blink of an eye and the world just watched there was nothing they could do, how could they know that a nuke they didnt know about destroyed Atlas if only they could turn back time and stop it but how they didnt know where it was fired from

"OK we're here" said General Charles,they jump out the helicopter and start running from cover to cover

"General Charles what do the solders wear?" asked Ruby

"They wear blue outfits" said General Charles

"Tango spotted" said Blake

"Lets kill it" said Ruby

"We need to not get spotted Ruby"Said Grey

"Grey i dont like this place" said Jodi

"It's not how you remember it Jodi Remember this is where we grew up"

"What do they want?" asked Jodi

"They want to destory all of Remnant or at least take it for themselfs" said Nicole

"Why?" asked Jodi

"Because that's just how they are Jodi" said Nicole,they continued to walk through the destruction,the Atlas they once knew was gone they heard something coming at them

"What do we do?" asked Ruby

"Hide we dont want to get spotted" said Grey

"There!" shouted Jodi pointing to a broken building that looked like it used to be a office,they ran for their lifes to the building they ran around the corner and ran in the building

"Why do they want to kill everyone?" asked Jodi

"I dont know Jodi I dont know" said Grey holding Jodi,they heard bombs outside

"Come out with your hands up hiding will seen as a act of aggression" said Rorke with a megaphone they didnt want to come out and get captured so they just stayed inside never went out they keep hearing noises thinking the army found them will they ever win


End file.
